


Decoding Draco

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N: Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #171: Decode, Thundelarra Thunderers, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #15: First Christmas snowfall.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #171: Decode, Thundelarra Thunderers, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #15: [First Christmas snowfall](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/Snowflake-000050371044_Large%20_OP_2_CP__1450676170977_28718905_ver1.0_640_480_zpsxifxkpck.jpg).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Decoding Draco

~

Neville wakes up to a warm body pressed against his, and a raging hard-on, a condition not helped by the press of the lithe, muscular body against his. A body, Neville now knows intimately, that can perform all manner of acrobatics.

He should’ve known, really. As Seeker of the Thundelarra Thunderers, Malfoy’s famous for his trick flying. They encountered each other after an exhibition game, and Draco, correctly decoding Neville’s inability to take his eyes off him, propositioned him. Minutes later they’d stumbled back to Draco’s hotel, wrapped around each other. 

Neville meant to slip away before things got awkward. Neither had said anything about more than one night. But it’s day now, and through the window Neville sees snow. The first Christmas snow. A time of new beginnings. Maybe Draco won’t be upset he’s still there.

As if reading Neville’s thoughts, Draco presses closer, and Neville feels his erection poking him in the small of his back. It’d so easy to turn over and snog him until they’re both breathless, to spread his legs and push inside him… A soft whine escapes Neville’s throat at the thought.

“Awake?” Draco’s hands slide down Neville’s body, caressing here, pinching there, eventually cupping his cock. “Mm, yes, someone’s definitely…up.” 

“Malf—” Neville groans as Draco’s clever hands stroke him rhythmically from root to tip, and when he’s pushed flat onto this stomach and Draco’s thumbs press his arsecheeks apart, he forgets his own name, much less Draco’s. 

“Longbottom, you gorgeous thing,” whispers Draco, his breath gusting against Neville’s skin.

Draco thinks he’s gorgeous? The idea that someone as spectacular looking as Draco thinks he’s anything to look at is…heady. 

Whispering filthy things, Draco leans down and…

“Fuck!” Neville shouts as Draco’s mouth covers his hole, as his tongue presses insistently inside him. Neville writhes, his entire body on fire as he falls apart under Draco. He’s shaking, he’s burning, he’s…coming. 

He’s still convulsing when Draco thrusts deep, fucking him with smooth strokes, and it’s not long until he, too, comes with a shout. 

“Life on the road gets lonely,” Draco says afterwards, his arm splayed across Neville’s chest. “Glad you stayed.”

Neville smiles. “Me, too.” 

~


End file.
